fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Rorich
This is a Maverick Article. Background Rorich was the longest standing Emperior of the Seran people creating the Empire out of a period of great civil war amongst the species and unifying the Seran people through great purges of populations he viewed as weak to the species. Rorich introduced a notion of supremacy above other life in the galaxy with some of its members being of even greater value than others. Mass cullings of the species bred a strict and hardy lifestyle focused around proving ones worth constantly in order to represent some level of worth within Rorich's Empire. Viewing even the forerunners as simply ancients who eventually collapsed proving their inferiority the Empire under Rorichs leadership did apprehend and utliize forerunner technology but did not regard them zealously only perhaps wishing they had the chance to face and destroy them themselves. Rorichs highly narcissistic views lead him to establish the empires primary code of conduct during its constant expansion. When the Empire came across other intelligent life forms the procedural war, devolution of the subject race, enslavement, monument, and extinction saw that the race was defeated, stripped of its power, and then enslaved for some usually construction project to symbolize the Empires victory and then the complete eradication of the inferior species. Milky Way Alliance - Rorich Empire War After encountering the Dominion who had abandoned Alliance space on a mass exodus the Empire intended to strip the Dominion of its worth and subjugate the Jiralhanae to the same typical genocide as many before however the Jiralhanae during negotiations with the Empire upon contact spoke of the Alliance and its superior stregnth and technology. This interested Rorich who craved conflict and competition to prove his own worth and his Empire's. A year after contact with the Dominion the Rorich Empire and Dominion pseudo allies began a mass invasion of Alliance space using the advanced insight of the Dominion as an advantage over the Alliance thus beginning the war in 2735. Fatal Mistake Throughout the course of the war the Dominion was made responsible for maintaining and securing control of the Centaurus Isle's a thin sliver of Alliance territory which would deeply wound Alliance moral and offer a clear insertion point into Alliance space for future advancement. The failure of the Dominion to hold this region in 2757 costing Rorich a strong strategic advantage. Dissapointment from Rorich did not become superbly evident however until 2774 when Rorich spoke directly with Tifox the Dominion Overlord beating him to a bloodied pulp informing of his species insolence in allowing the Alliance to exist at all and the defeat almost twenty years prior informing him that his species is simply a pawn in conquering the Alliance. "Your entire species fouled by inferiority and insolence are but pieces of my game, a game in which I will win! And once this alliance of squandering primitives have been crushed, their legions reduced to embers, your kind will rebuild that which my empire may see as useful. Don't you understand, after that ill have no use for you and your entire species will be erased light a blight, a dying off sickness for which I will cure." Following this meeting Tifox returns badly wounded to his people and coordinates a plan to overthrow Rorich and his empire working closely with the Dominion Chieften Council concluding to ally with the Alliance. Joining the Alliance in the same year in the fight against Rorich and his Empire Rorich outraged and staggered by this unsuspected turn of events blinded by his own pride was now facing an enemy who he had admittedly allowed too much information as to the structure of his Empire. Capture, Escape, Death In 2792 Rorich is captured during a special operations assault committed by the Concord of Humanity, Swords of Sangheilios, and Dominion special forces while a large scale space battle raged to distract the emperor who was making smaller strides in the war since the betrayal of the Dominion. Rorich was held captive on Triton, interrogated and used for ransom to propose an end to the war which was costly on the Alliance front. Rorichs cabinet of trusted Admirals lead the war with less success and refused to surrender as they had always been instructed. Escaping in 2802 amidst an interrogation killing several Spartan Guards Rorich was able to infiltrate Tritons systems and transmit the key codes for the Alliance's slip space codes giving his Empire access to all of Alliance territory a technology which had illuded Rorich and thwarted his effectiveness against the Alliance. After transmitting the codes Rorich was subdued and presently serving Human Councilor Nelson Adrian III approached the Seran shooting him in the head on the scene. It is noted that Rorich in his agonized position of years of torture and interrogation was smiling with blood drooling out of his mouth like a rabid animal showing his tenacity and love for the rush of conflict and possibly his naive nature believing himself to be eternal. His efforts did however allow the Empire the opportunity to assault Triton directly forcing the Human Councilor Nelson Adrian III to activate Triton's defenses ending his own life in the process becoming composed into Triton during the tremendous exchange of energy. The Rorich Empire did fall after this battle and it is speculated as to whether or not the Empire may have actually defeated the Alliance had they not consolidated their entire mass in the useless assault on Triton. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe Category:Characters